vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarya
Summary Aleksandra Zaryanova is one of the world's strongest women, a celebrated athlete who sacrificed personal glory to protect her family, friends, and country in a time of war. Aleksandra was born in a remote Siberian village that was on the front lines of the Omnic Crisis, which began some thirty years ago. Although Russian forces defeated the robots and shut down their omnium, the region was devastated by the conflict. Only a child at the time, Aleksandra was surrounded by the post-war destruction, and as she grew older, she swore that she would gain the strength to help her people recover. Focusing on weightlifting and bodybuilding, Aleksandra was identified by the national athletics program as a potential star. She trained extensively, moving up the ranks while representing her country, and was expected to shatter longstanding records in the upcoming world championships. But on the eve of the tournament, an attack came from the long-dormant Siberian omnium, and her village was thrust into war once again. Aleksandra immediately withdrew from the competition and rushed home to enlist in the local defense forces, sacrificing the life of fame and fortune she might have had. Now she serves—a symbol to some, a stalwart fellow soldier to others. But for Aleksandra, it is a chance to use her great strength to protect the ones she loves. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Aleksandra Zaryanova, Zarya Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Member of the Russian Defense Forces, Former World-Class Weightlifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled markswoman), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat and wrestling), Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (The power of the Particle Cannon grows the more damage she absorbs), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via Graviton Surge), Negation (Can negate status effects and debuffs with her Particle Barrier) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Wrestled with Reinhardt, Stated to be stronger than Brigitte, Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat and Widowmaker and will only get stronger the more damage her barrier absorbs) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Zarya is able to clash with Overwatch's fastest heroes in combat) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Her weight lifting record is 512kg, as also stated on her Tattoo) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (More durable than Tracer and is comparable to Widowmaker, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), At most Multi-City Block level with Particle Barrier (Able to protect against D.Va's Self-Destruct System, but the barrier will be destroyed in the process) Stamina: High (Is a former athlete and regularly fights hordes of Omnics in the harsh winters of Siberia without trouble) Range: Several meters with her Particle Cannon, Several dozen meters with Energy Bombs and Barriers. Standard Equipment: Particle Cannon Intelligence: Zarya is an experienced member of the Russian Defense Forces, regularly defending her homeland from the Omnic threat and fighting on par with Overwatch's best. She fearlessly charges into battle while judiciously shielding herself and her allies from harm and to charge her Particle Cannon. In addition, her entire fighting style is designed to work alongside like-minded allies, making her an excellent team player and leader. However, she is rather arrogant at times, taunting her opponents into attacking her with their full strength and is prejudiced against the Omnics and robotic individuals in general due to their attack on her homeland. Weaknesses: Zarya is somewhat arrogant, she must absorb damage with her Particle Barriers to charge her Particle Cannon to optimal levels, Her Particle Barriers can only take so much punishment and have a significant recharge period between uses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Particle Cannon:' Zarya is equipped with a massive particle cannon that is attached to an array of energy batteries within her uniform. On its own, it is a very weak weapon in contrast to its size with a thin, hard-to-aim beam with limited range. However, it grows in power as Zarya absorbs incoming attacks with her barriers, allowing her to shred through heavily armored foes with ease with a wide-reaching and long-ranged upon reaching maximum charge. In addition, she can also compress her Particle Cannon's energy into orbs that she fires in an arc, exploding on impact with any surface to deal damage similar to an explosive round. *'Particle Barrier:' Zarya is able to shield herself and her allies with a Particle Barrier, shutting out incoming fire and eliminating negative status effects like Zenyatta's durability-reducing Orb of Discord and the freezing effects of Mei's Endothermic Blaster. In addition, Zarya's barriers charge her Particle Cannon with the energy absorbed from enemy fire, greatly increasing its potency. However, there is a significant recharge period between uses, and each barrier can only sustain so much punishment before breaking. *'Graviton Surge:' Zarya fires off a ball of compressed energy that becomes a gravity well upon impacting any surface, dragging in enemies and leaving them unable to maneuver properly, making them sitting ducks for Zarya's follow up attacks and that of her allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Athletes Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8